theworldofkandifarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angel Wars
Background Before Lorke's rise to power, the Dark and Light angels lived together in small towns around the world. There wasn't much of a difference between the angels, but dark angels were usually more educated and light angels would often do more physical work than dark angels. Many angels worked as messengers, in construction, as guards at the bank and as sell swords. The light angels often felt that they were looked down upon by the dark angels because they were less educated, even though there was rarely ever reasoned believe so, because the dark angels never felt superior, even if more of them would do non-physical work. Light and dark angels were raised together, trained together and worked together all around the world, and never classified themselves as separate people, despite their differences. The Divide (127 BGW) When Elvakal, a light angel, was put in charge of training Lorke's police force, he started only accepting light angels, saying that dark angels are too weak to protect the people of Kandifar. around the same time, humans were being enslaved by the Elves and Dwarves, so they too were no longer accepted on the force. The Merpeople only came on to the land to trade, and were also considered lesser citizens by Lorke's council, so they could not join either. The police force were taught to harass the "lesser citizens" and to use their power to weaken those who are already weak, because they were considered leeches, who only take from the nation and don't do anything in return for all they're given. in 123 BGW, Inskar, a very respected dark angel and childhood friend of Elvakal's, turned to Elvakal to ask him to stop the discrimination of the dark angels. He reminded him that they grew up together, that they trained together, Elvakal taught Inskar to fight and Inskar taught Elvakal history, he reminded him that in their childhood they were considered equals, and that they would do everything together. He begged that the enslavement of dark elves would stop, so that they could be equal to the light angels and help them enforce Lorke's law and protect the citizens. Elvakal refused, saying that he remembers a childhood in which the light angels would work hard while the dark angels would stay home to study. He said that light angels were always looked down upon, and, even though it was never said out loud, they were considered lower and now is the light's time ti show the world who the truly superior angels are. Elvakal then began rallying together the dark angels, leading them in small fights against Lorke's police force, killing anyone who would harass them. In 10 BGW, when Milshagem began his rebellion, Elvakal quickly joined him, becoming one of his highest ranking officers and leading dark angel troops in Milshagem's army After the Elder War When the Elder War ended, the angels were given The Floating Island of Elvakal, where they built The Angel City of Kroilak, where they were supposed to live together in harmony, like Elvakal originally wanted. The angels were able to live together for a while, but tensions were still high because of all the people who fought on opposing sides of the war not wanting to live with each other, even though the newer generations were once again growing up together. Eventually, the light angels decided to build their own city on the other side of the island, called New Kroilak. The angels now live in peace, they are able to work together, and sometimes even live together, though they are still mostly separated. They are still represented by the same angel on The High Council, who works to meet the interests of both sides.